yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Unpossessed
| romaji_name = Hyōi Kaihō | image = Unpossessed-AP08-EN-C-UE.png | card_type = Trap | property = Continuous | passcode = 25704359 | effect_types = Continuous-like, Continuous-like, Trigger-like, Condition | lore = "Charmer" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle. If a "Familiar-Possessed" monster you control attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 800 ATK during damage calculation only. If a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster with 1500 DEF from your Deck, whose Attribute is different from at least 1 of those destroyed monsters' original Attributes on the field, in Attack Position or face-down Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Unpossessed" once per turn. | fr_lore = Les monstres "la Charmeuse" ("Lyna l'Invocatrice de Lumière" inclus) que vous contrôlez ne peuvent pas être détruits au combat. Si un monstre "Familier Possédé" que vous contrôlez attaque un monstre de votre adversaire, il gagne 800 ATK durant le calcul des dommages uniquement. Si un ou plusieurs monstres que vous contrôlez sont détruits au combat ou par un effet de carte : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement 1 monstre de Type Magicien avec 1500 DEF depuis votre Deck en Position d'Attaque ou en Position de Défense face verso, dont l'Attribut est différent de min. 1 des Attributs d'origine de ces monstres détruits sur le Terrain. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Non Possédé" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = „Verzaubererin“-Monster, „Lyna, die Lichtverzauberin“ und „Dharc, der finstere Zauberer“, die du kontrollierst, können nicht durch Kampf zerstört werden. Falls ein „Vertrauten“-Monster, das du kontrollierst, ein Monster deines Gegners angreift, erhält es nur während der Schadensberechnung 800 ATK. Falls ein oder mehr Monster, die du kontrollierst, durch Kampf oder einen Karteneffekt zerstört werden: Du kannst 1 Monster vom Typ Hexer mit 1500 DEF, das eine andere Eigenschaft als die Grundeigenschaft von mindestens 1 der zerstörten Monster auf dem Spielfeld hat, als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Deck in die Angriffsposition oder die verdeckte Verteidigungsposition beschwören. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Unvertraut“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = I mostri "Ammaliatore/Ammaliatrice" che controlli non possono essere distrutti in battaglia. Se un mostro "Posseduto dal Famiglio" (o "Dharc-Posseduto-dal-Famiglio") che controlli attacca un mostro dell'avversario, esso guadagna 800 ATK solamente durante il calcolo dei danni. Se uno o più mostri che controlli vengono distrutti in battaglia o dall'effetto di una carta: puoi Evocare Specialmente dal tuo Deck 1 mostro di Tipo Incantatore con 1500 DEF, il cui Attributo sia diverso da almeno 1 degli Attributi originali sul Terreno di quei mostri distrutti, in Posizione di Attacco oppure coperto in Posizione di Difesa. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "De-Posseduto" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = Monstros "Encantador" que você controla não podem ser destruídos em batalha. Se um monstro "Espirito-Possuído" que você controla atacar um monstro do oponente, ele ganha 800 de ATK, apenas durante o cálculo de dano. Se um ou mais monstros que você controla forem destruídos em batalha ou por um efeito de card: você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro do Tipo Mago com 1500 de DEF do seu Deck, em Posição de Ataque ou com a face para baixo em Posição de Defesa, cujo Atributo seja diferente do Atributo original que pelo menos 1 desses monstros destruídos tinha no campo. Você só pode usar este efeito de "Despossessão" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = Los monstruos "el/la Encanatador/a" que controles no pueden ser destruidos en batalla. Si un monstruo "Familiar Poseído" que controlas ataca a un monstruo de tu adversario, gana 800 ATK sólo durante el cálculo de daño. Si uno o más monstruos que controlas sont destruido en batalla o por efecto de una carta: puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck, 1 monstruo de Tipo Lanzador de Conjuros con 1500 DEF cuyo Atributo sea diferente de por lo menos 1 de los Atributos originales en el Campo de esos monstruos destruidos, en Posición de Ataque o Posición de Defensa boca abajo. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Desposeído" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = | ko_lore = "빙의 해방"의 ③의 효과는 1턴에 1번 밖에 사용할 수 없다. ①: 자신의 "령사" 몬스터는 전투로는 파괴되지 않는다. ②: 자신의 "빙의장착" 몬스터의 공격력은, 상대 몬스터에 공격하는 데미지 계산시에만 800 올린다. ③: 이 카드가 마법 & 함정 존에 존재하고, 자신 필드의 몬스터가 전투 / 효과로 파괴되었을 경우에 이 효과를 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터 1장의 원래 속성과 다른 속성을 가지는 수비력 1500 인 마법사족 몬스터 1장을, 덱에서 앞면 공격 표시 또는 뒷면 수비 표시로 특수 소환한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Spellcaster * 1500 DEF Monster Cards | supports_archetypes = * Charmer * Familiar-Possessed | stat_change = Your monsters gain ATK | summoning = Special Summons from your Deck | attack = Cannot be destroyed by battle | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 11596 }}